


Roommates

by TheChickenPit



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alfreds annoying, Arthurs a smol bean, M/M, Slice of Life, University Life, dorm sharing, just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-10-24 17:22:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20709740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheChickenPit/pseuds/TheChickenPit
Summary: All Arthur wants do is study but Alfred has other plans. (Edited)





	Roommates

Alfred opened the door roughly, bag slipping off his shoulder. It banged into the wall and the loud, sudden noise startled Arthur from his studies. Pulling his earphones out, Arthur turned to shoot a sour look at Alfred-who in turn shot back a cheeky, pearly grin.

“Hey Artie! What you doing?” He said, drawing out his ‘o’s.

Arthur glared at him, not at all impressed by Alfred’s unnecessary entrance. Scoffing, he rolled his eyes and turns back to his textbook.  
“What the hell do you want Alfred? As you can see, I’m busy working.” Arthur said, waving his hand around in the air. He scribbled a few notes down before casting a glance over his shoulder at Alfred to see him still standing in their doorway.

Alfred watched the back of Arthur’s head for a few seconds, following the taunt lines of his jaw and neck, before laughing softly. He came up behind Arthur and ruffled his hair, secretly enjoying the soft feel of it. He clutched onto a fistful and gently tugged Arthur’s head back to see his eyes.  
Arthur grunted in response to his touch and pushed Alfred’s hand away, leaning away and hunching over his books to put as much distance as he could between them in his position.However, Alfred could tell Athur was affected because of the traitorous dust of pink on his pale cheeks.

“What crawled up your ass? I’m just here to see how my boyfriend is doing. You know, checking to see that you haven’t worked yourself into a coma.”  
Alfred quickly ruffled his hair again, earning an annoyed noise from Arthur, and dumped his bag on his bed. He flopped down beside it and hid his face in his pillow, glasses pressing uncomfortably against his face.

“Oh, just wanting to pass my exams and all that. You know, not lying on my arse all day like you.”

Alfred chuckled into his bed, muffled by his pillow. They sit there for a few minutes in silence, Alfred listening to the rhythmical scratching of Arthur’s pen as he copied notes. Soon, though, he got bored.

Toeing his shoes off, Alfred kicked them off his bed and rolled onto his back with a sigh. He stared at the ceiling for a moment or two before turnimg to watch Arthur work. Arthur is too engrossed in his work to notice the baby blue eyes staring at him, eyes glued to his textbook as he read before something down, repeating this over and over again mechanically. Alfred followed the way his eyebrows twitched, his eyes narrowed in concentration as his tongue darts out to wet his chapped lips. Alfred wondered absentmindedly how his boyfriend could look so huggable without even trying.

Alfred quietly stood up and snuck up behind Arthur. Would he get in trouble? Maybe, but he didn't care. All he wanted was an armful of Arthur. Like a lion stalking its prey, he tiptoed up to Arthur until he was right behind him. Suddenly his arms shoot out to wrap Arthur in a bear hug and hoisted him up. Arthur jerked and shouted in surprise, trying to wriggle out of Alfred's hold as he's carried to their joined beds.

"Alfred!"

He dumped Arthur onto crisp sheets and clambers over him before he can get up. Arthur viciously pushed against Alfred's chest but he didn't budge, laughing at Arthur's weak attempts.

"Honestly Alfred, I need to study so can you please get your fat ass off me!" Arthur barked.

Alfred would usually be hurt by comments poking at his weight but at the moment he didn't care.

"Oh come on Artie. You need to relax, besides, its way past eight and you need to be well rested for your soccer tournament tomorrow."

Arthur glared up at him but Alfred could see his resolve crumbling away the more he mulled over Alfred's logic. Alfred kept Arthur pinned to the bed, relaxing so he could fully extert his weight, and waited. The bags under Arthur's eyes were darker than normal, Alfred noted, and the slight exhaustion that showed in Arthur's eyes made Alfred's chest tighten. Alfred knew that Arthur was more tired then he let on, he knew his boyfriend would think himself a burden.

"Fine, you prick. I'll take a five minute break." 

"No," Alfred said firmly, "You're going to sleep."

Arthur cocked an eyebrow at Alfred but said nothing.

"Alright?"

Arthur sighed, "Alright."

"Good." Alfred smiled down at Arthur and he sneered back.

"If I fail, I'm breaking up with you."

"Wait, what?"

Arthur pushed Alfred off and strode away to their shared ensuite bathroom with Alfred stumbling behind, sputtering and stammering over his words.

"Arthur, wait no. Arthur babe, you can't ignore me. Arthur please tell me you're not serious? Arthur!"


End file.
